Never thought he
by DarkalchemistAngel
Summary: Masaya breaks up with ichigo and ichigo runs away. You can just guess the rest or read it. first chapter is up. Rated T just cause I'm cautious.
1. heartbreak and fever

Ichigo sat on the bench looking around trying to find Masaya. He had called her earlier that day and asked her to wait for him here. She wore jeans and a simple t-shirt due to the fact she had rushed down here without thinking much of what to wear, that and the fact she planned to spend her day off finishing her summer homework. "Ichigo there you are" she heard the familiar voice of Masaya say.

She turned around to see him standing beside her. He wasn't smiling as he sat down beside her. "There's something I need to tell you." He said slowly so she took in everything. "This won't be easy for you though." She frowned as he said that, confused and not knowing what he was saying she sat and listened. "I think we've out grown each other, Ichigo, I think it's time we go down separate paths, alone that is."

Ichigo understood now and tears welled up in her eyes. Masaya was breaking up with her. She ran, but she didn't know why she was running. She could hear him calling her name, but she couldn't go back, she couldn't stand to be near him any more.

Ryou took another bite of his rice ball flicking through his magazine as the phone beside him began to ring. He picked it up answering in his usually stoic tone, "Café mew mew, this is Ryou speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oh good I got the right number." Said a women who he recognised her voice to be Ichigo's mother's. "By any chance is Ichigo working tonight she hasn't come home yet."

A lumped formed in Ryou's throat; he quickly stood up forgetting about the plate on his lap. "Do you want me to start looking around the café?" he asked.

"Oh yes that would help." She replied hanging up.

Keiichiro heard the plate smash and thought that Purin had dropped another plate performing her tricks. He rushed to see the extent of the damage.

Mint, Lettuce, Purin and Zakuro had also heard the plate smash and rushed to investigate. They arrived to see Ryou hang up the phone and start rushing around like a mad man. Keiichiro came up the stairs from the lab shortly after missing Ryou who had rushed up stairs to find his spray jacket. "Purin, not one of my good dinner plates that's the tenth plate this week." Keiichiro sighed.

"No o, Purin be good, Purin not drop any plates, Na no da." She said happily.

"Ryou did it." Zakuro replied clearing up the mess. "But strange he never breaks anything."

Ryou came rushing down the stairs. "Hey Ryou you what's up?" Zakuro asked.

"She's gone missing." He replied rushing out the door.

Zakuro knew what he meant by 'she' she turned to Keiichiro. "Send the other girls home, I'll go help him." She said following Ryou.

It didn't' take long for Zakuro to find Ichigo. Ichigo was curled up on a bench in the park her head resting against her knees, crying. "What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up at Zakuro tears streaming down her face. "Ma…Masaya…he…he broke up with me." She said in between sobs.

"Zakuro smiled sympathetically. "You know there is someone out there who will be better then Masaya and he will like you longer then Masaya and for being your true self." She said.

Ichigo thought for a second than her thoughts started to become as she fainted into Zakuro's lap. Zakuro felt Ichigo's forehead she surprised to find she had a fever.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." She heard Ryou yell.

She disappeared heading back towards the café knowing he would find her there unconscious on the bench.

When Ryou arrived Zakuro as far as he knew had never been there. He draped his coat over Ichigo's body. Picking her up and taking her back to the café.

He arrived at the café Zakuro was already back and the others had gone home. "Keiichiro prepare a spare set of clothes of Ichigo, Zakuro get her changed please." He said handing over Ichigo. "Just put her in my bed after you get her changed."

Keiichiro and Zakuro both did what he asked and he set upon the task of calling Ichigo's parents. Ryou hung up the phone and Keiichiro came bolting down the stairs to check on Ryou. "You know they're going to find out soon if you don't tell her." He said.

"Whatever." Ryou replied, disappearing to have his bath.

Ichigo's parents arrived shortly after Ryou had gone to have his bath. Keiichiro greeted them showing them to Ichigo. "It be best not to move her around in this storm though." He said.

"Just thank god she's alright," Said Ichigo's mother.

"Are you sure it's alright," Asked Ichigo's mother.

"Yes, its fine she has t work tomorrow if she feels up to it." He replied.

"Good we don't want to burden you." She said leaving and getting into her car with her husband.

Keiichiro headed towards the kitchen finding Ryou at the table on his lap top going over formulas for the Mew project. "You should have said hello you know." Keiichiro said turning on the tap to start washing up the dishes.

"Yeah whatever," Ryou mumbled.


	2. Breakfast with the boss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did I wouldn't be writting fanfictions. Well maybe I would just for the heck of it._

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly which only made her head spin and her eye sight blurry. She waited for a moment for everything to go back to normal. She then looked around the room and realised she was in Ryou's room. She blushed slightly, and then looked at what she was wearing and her face went strawberry red. She felt back onto the pillow and tried to remember what had happened last night and forget she was in Ryou's clothes, in Ryou's room. She took a breath in and surprised by the sweet smell of 'strawberries'' she said softly.

It took her awhile but she remembered talking with Zakuro then she must have passed out and Zakuro must of taking her to the café. She got up and walked down into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ryou asleep sprawled a crossed the kitchen table and his laptop on, in front of him. She smiled 'he looks so peaceful' she said softly. 'Now lets see what he was up to last night' she said turning around his lap top to face her. He was still log in to a chat room with several windows minimized.

15/06/06

Biohazard: Alto…Alto…

Biohazard: Geez Alto, you do this all the time, how many overnighters do you pull anyway.

Biohazard: Anyway just wanted to say in theory your theory on bio chem. Is foolproof by the way have you told……

16/06/06

Biohazards: sorry my computer crashed I'm using a friend's one I've got to go I'm going out. C ya.

'Told who and what?' wondered Ichigo. Ryou stirred and Ichigo quickly turned his laptop back around the way she found it. Ryou looked up at Ichigo and jumped straightening his self up. 'Uh sorry 'bout that I was just working late on a project. Want to go out for breakfast I'm not a great cook." He said. 'Ah sure' she said not knowing how to react.

So there she was, sitting in the most awkward of situations, considering the events of the previous day and the last hour, with her boss eating pancakes and explaining to him why she ran away. HE listened, he sat there and listened which surprised her. But to her he also seemed to care about her well being and wanted to listen not because he thought it his duty.

Minto felt herself being pulled down and her body hit the ground with a thud, 'Ow' she said looking around. Minto spotted Retasu and Purin "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Purin signalled her to be silent and pointed away from the bush they were hiding behind across the street to a café. Minto followed her finger. Not believing what she was seeing she gasped. "No way is that Ichigo in Ryou's clothes having Breakfast with Ryou. Is she cheating on Masaya? I thought she adored him." Minto said

"Guess our little Ichigo is trickier than we thought" Purin replied

"Now, Now, girls spying and eavesdropping isn't a habit to get into" someone behind them said, who they all identified as Zakuro.

They all turned around looking up into Zakuro's face. 'And what are you doing here Miss Fujiwara?' Purin asked.

'Going to work like you three should be.' She said walking off the other mews following behind.

Ryou opened the door to the café letting Ichigo go in first. 'Do you feel like working?' he asked trying to make some small talk from the silence.

She nodded as he closed the door. He walked over to her. 'Are you sure? You could go home if you like; after all you still have a bit of a fever.' He said with genuine concern.

'I'm sure, it's not serious anymore.' Ichigo said.

Ryou edge his face closer to Ichigo's, But reluctantly stepped back as Minto, Zakuro, Retasu and Purin all walked in. HE mumbled something that Ichigo couldn't here and started to tell the girls different jobs that had to be done around the café. 'Purin and Zakuro you can waitress today while Minto and Ichigo can help Keiichiro in the kitchen and Retasu you can help me pull a table out side then you can help Zakuro and Purin.'

'Was he about to kiss me?' thought Ichigo as she entered the kitchen.

_Another chapter ended and another 4 to go. Those who are angry at me and wish to throw stones at me for not updating sooner go ahead but it would be my fault in the first place because I am lazy you see and don't get much time to do these things when I do get the chance, but don't pity (I think that's the right word) me. the next chapter will be up soon._


	3. Pathetic

_Short chapter sorry. Next chapter is longer._

At midday as Ryou had expected Masaya showed up. 'Probably here to try to make up with Ichigo' he thought, proofreading through a paragraph on his theory. Masaya Confidently walked up to the café's door expecting to be let in. Ryou didn't bother to look up from his laptop, 'You try and go in and you will regret it,' Ryou warned.

Defiantly Masaya placed his hand on the door handle. Ryou sighed leaping up without a warning and striking Masaya. Masaya fell to the floor with a thud. 'I suggested that you don't come back here to harass my employee's again and I'll give you more than a black eye' Ryou warned.

Masaya looked frighten as he ran away from the café Ryou waited a few seconds before sitting back down. He sighed 'Another thing to explain to Ichigo I see, Ryou' said Zakuro who was leaning against the door. 'Yeah, but she'll find out weather I tell her or not since they go to the same school.' He replied.

'You know you're more Pathetic than he his sometimes.' Zakuro said opening the door and walking inside.

'Yeah I know' Ryou said to himself.

_School just started for me so I might not update for awhile. Sorry._


End file.
